No one wants me
by ElizaRoza
Summary: Rose feeling neglected leaves, she becomes a god like no one has ever seen, but the gang kinda want her back; but he chased her away will her ran after her
1. leaving

**CHAPTER 1 LEAVING.**

**THIS IS BASED AFTER LS, ROSE AND DIMITRI STILL IGNOR EACH OTHER AND ADRIAN AND HER HAVE BROKEN UP WHILE LISSA IS NOW QUEEN. THE FEELING OF HAVING DONE MORE THAN A NORMAL GUARDIAN LIKE TAKING A BULETT FOR HER BEST IS IN JAIL AND EVERYONE SEEMS PRETTY HAPPY WITHOUT HER SO SHE LEAVES. WHAT HAPPENS, DOES SHE COME BACK? OH AND SHE LEARNS THAT BEING DEAD HAS IT ADVANTEGES. By the way I kind changed the ending, you know, when rose got shot.**

I left the courtyard where people were yelling "long live the queen" I felt bad leaving Lissa to deal with the Royal snobs/bitches, but I had taught her how to avoid them. I ran to my room, I stood in my room feeling... empty alone and unwanted.

I was already 18 and I was feeling ssoooo alone, I'd felt it strongly the last couple of weeks, say when locked in a cell that threatened to drive me insane. I'd done all that very dedicated Guardian would have done, I had nearly died.

_F__lashback_

_"How can you tell me that it was me, Dimka?" Asked Tasha looking hurt, I never thought that it would get this bad, her jealousy, god, was she that much of a Bitch, she practically killed Christens thoughts on her, his respect for had gone and had turned into hatred, for attempting to kill Lissa, it was only pure luck that Eddie had been there to save her and kill the man._

_Cause, Lissa was the only thing that Christen had... now; he despised anyone that would think of hurting her, and is it even his own aunt._

_"And why me?" She questioned me, I walked over to her and lowered my voice so only she could hear me but damn, everyone ended up in hearing my theory_

_"Because, you're a selfish bitch who didn't get what she wanted. You wanted him.." I nodded in Dimitri's dirction, he looked shocked_

_"...and would do __anything __to have him, I on the othe hand would do __anything__to make him happy, so that makes me a nice Bitch. You nearly killed Lissa, which makes you on my " to be killed" list and you killed queen Tatian for political reason, and to frame me was a very bad idea ; I also figured out why , because i __Had __him and you thought me being exucated would leave him with __No REASON__to put down your offer, but little did you expect Lissa to tell him to break me so trying to put Lissa indanger to get me back to kill me was avery stupid idea."_

_And with that i had turned my back and BANG, she had shot me._

_End of Flashback_

So yegh i'd done everything and more.

I pack fast wanting to go away before i broke down, i'd done a lot for everyone here, and this was how they repayed. I packed everything i had in suitecases and sevral things like my iphone, my ipod and some make up, then i closed the door and started to walk to Hans office.

"Guardian Hathaway, , would like a vist from you." I dropped my bags and fell in to a step behinde him

"Are you going somewhere, Guardian Hathaway?"

"Rose, please call me Rose, and yes i'm going away for a long time to recover." He nodded sympetheticlly

"Yes...Rose, it must be hard for you ti have been shot like that" He must have some crush on me,it was pretty after the rejection Dimitri kept giving me i decided i liked being cared about.

I walked in and found Tasha sitting facing the wall, she knew she was going to die, oh well more her than me.

"Hey." I told her loudly.

"I'm not a friend" was Tasha's stupid answer,i smirked at her,

" you long enough to figure out." I told her sarcasticlly

"I was being nice" She snapped at me

"Something you wouldn't no anything about" Wow was she a bitch.

"Sure, well no need to waste your prescius time. i bet you've got a really busy scedule can't make you late, can i?" I asked her smirking all over again, i watched as she suddenly had a panick attack.

"Don't leave me."_right_ i thought to myself.

"Oh you've got all the company you need. looke at the hot guys surrounding you, aren't you honored?"

" And some of them are pretty and hot so you should have all the company in the world" and with that i walked away.

"Hans, i'm leaving, quitting whatever the hell you call it. I'm leaving to join the army." The funniest thing was that he actually belived me.

"Please don't leave." Said Hans

"What the hell? I'm leaving now prepare for my depature.!" And with that i left to find the new car Abe had got me, _Sweet_, a mercedes Benz? Yep, definitely ruled to have a mobster dad

**Chapter 2 First sign of madness**

I was about to change the song to my iPod when suddenly it changed by itself. I was totally creeped out, Lissa used to tease about how I and my music were better friends than her. I seriously had just laughed, for me it was music, not books which I didn't gives dog's breath over. I adored music, back in Portland; I had formed even a band. I sighed, I missed the days when it had been just her and me, sure now and then it had been nerve-wracking, like when she really need to feed and nearly attacked someone; other times it had been fun, really fun. I suddenly realised that my iPod was playing It's disgusting by

Ke$ha:

My heart goes at the speed of light  
but the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, its disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

Me and Him all over again, it was pretty disgusting my obbesession with him, but what about my fucking iPod? Yeh, me and my music used to drive people insane, but for me it was like reading was for Dimitri, it was an escape, from all things around me. My music and had always got on but not this bad. Then I was suddenly aware of someone's thoughts, okay I read Twilight while listening to she's a monster by Michael Jackson so Yeh I still had been listening to music.

But it got louder, probably meant that I was getting closer. No damn, I was not going to go mad like this. I jumped up, and into my car and drove off as fast as close as I can without breaking the laws. God dad was going to be mad that I left, that he would get a fine for something he never did.

I drove forever, just remembering those voices, then without warning, I was in curt a staring right at my friends and family crying.

What? Was happening? Oh Yeh, please ask the Rose Hathaway the most intelligent Damphir alive.

_"Why did she leave?" Screamed Lissa with tears pouring down her face again_

_"She couldn't take it any more" Said Adrian quietly, I spun around as he walked then he stared straight at me, or through, I was unsure._

**Chapter 3 I just got cooler than fire**

_Adrian just stared and stared at me, yeh I know I'm hot but really to gaze at me in that intimate manner was just plain rude._

"_What's the matter Adrian?"_

"_Can't you see her?" Whispered Lissa_

"_See who?" Said Lissa, I frowned at him, then I felt like a brick of some sort, next thing that I was aware of was a killer headache I hit the ground clutching my head, wiling it to away and voila, it wasn't there anymore but a poor guardian suddenly collapsed. Lissa ran to me and ran into the wall; I really couldn't help it and nor could Christen nor Adrian, I collapsed on the floor laughing, I picked Lissa up from the floor and she went back to her goal of hugging me while I continued to laugh._

"_Shut up Rosemarie Hathaway, shut the FUCK up." I just chortled _

"_What's wrong HER-HIGHASS?"_

"_Victor is out to get me and all you can do is scare the crap out of me?" I rolled my eyes at her why didn't she stop screaming like that, my poor ear drums. _


	2. first sign of madness

**Chapter 2 First sign of madness**

I was about to change the song to my iPod when suddenly it changed by itself. I was totally creeped out, Lissa used to tease about how I and my music were better friends than her. I seriously had just laughed, for me it was music, not books which I didn't gives dog's breath over. I adored music, back in Portland; I had formed even a band. I sighed, I missed the days when it had been just her and me, sure now and then it had been nerve-wracking, like when she really need to feed and nearly attacked someone; other times it had been fun, really fun. I suddenly realised that my iPod was playing It's disgusting by

Ke$ha:

My heart goes at the speed of light  
but the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight.  
I can say that I really want to stay,  
But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way.

Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway,  
Think things have getting too attached I need an escape.  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time.  
And it makes me scared, that I haven't loved.  
That it's still right here, more or less.

Stuck out in traffic, ya, I gotta go my own way.  
My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby.

There is something that I gotta say.  
It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.  
Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up.  
What did you slip into my drink? Baby.

It's disgusting, how I love you.  
God, I hate me. I could kill you.  
Cause your messing up my name.  
Gotta walk my talk my fame, but I just want to touch your face.  
It's disgusting.  
It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
From a bandit to a baby.  
Thinking about gotta change my name,  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.  
Look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.

Oh, it's disgusting  
Oh, its disgusting  
Look at what you do to me.  
Oh, look at what you do to me.  
It's disgusting.  
Disgusting.

Me and Him all over again, it was pretty disgusting my obbesession with him, but what about my fucking iPod? Yeh, me and my music used to drive people insane, but for me it was like reading was for Dimitri, it was an escape, from all things around me. My music and had always got on but not this bad. Then I was suddenly aware of someone's thoughts, okay I read Twilight while listening to she's a monster by Michael Jackson so Yeh I still had been listening to music.

But it got louder, probably meant that I was getting closer. No damn, I was not going to go mad like this. I jumped up, and into my car and drove off as fast as close as I can without breaking the laws. God dad was going to be mad that I left, that he would get a fine for something he never did.

I drove forever, just remembering those voices, then without warning, I was in curt a staring right at my friends and family crying.

What? Was happening? Oh Yeh, please ask the Rose Hathaway the most intelligent Damphir alive.

_"Why did she leave?" Screamed Lissa with tears pouring down her face again_

_"She couldn't take it any more" Said Adrian quietly, I spun around as he walked then he stared straight at me, or through, I was unsure._


	3. i just got cooler than fire

**Chapter 3 I just got cooler than fire**

_Adrian just stared and stared at me, yeh I know I'm hot but really to gaze at me in that intimate manner was just plain rude._

"_What's the matter Adrian?"_

"_Can't you see her?" Whispered Lissa_

"_See who?" Said Lissa, I frowned at him, then I felt like a brick of some sort, next thing that I was aware of was a killer headache I hit the ground clutching my head, wiling it to away and voila, it wasn't there anymore but a poor guardian suddenly collapsed. _

_. Lissa ran to me and ran into the wall; I really couldn't help it and nor could Christen nor Adrian, I collapsed on the floor laughing, I picked Lissa up from the floor and she went back to her goal of hugging me while I continued to laugh._

_"Shut up Rosemarie Hathaway, shut the FUCK up." I just chortled _

_"What's wrong HER-HIGHASS?"_

_"Victor is out to get me and all you can do is scare the crap out of me?" I rolled my eyes at her why didn't she stop screaming like that, my poor ear drums. _

_"Don't worry, i've done something about not yet but i will do something about it. Bye"_

_"NOO," screamed Lissa. But i just left, ignoring her screams._

_**SEVRAL MONThS after/**_

_**Rose is now a spy and a badass magic user**_

_**I walked around**__ Vegas getting pretty bored, my assinment, well one of my assinments were to this stupid human man who was suspiscios of people were out to kill him. As i_

walked around his house voices started to explod in my mind; I immediatly ran towards the thoughts. Twenty or so strigoi surrounding damphir and moroi.

"What's your name?" a strigoi asked

"Lissa, vasilia Dragomir." Ah, this was going to be fun.

"Shit, run, if she finds out..." He trailed off when i stepped out of the shadows and strode towards him.

immediatly they let go of the queen and looked at me, expectent,knowing the consequence.

I walked up to the oldest one and he shrank away from me "I warned you, no attaking them, and tonight of all nights, they were out shopping for Mia's birthday, fucking idiot."

He took a step back, I turned my back to him and orded him to leave. Him and the rest ran away as fast possibile. I was about to go when Lissa launced her petite self on me, I immediatly noiticed that she was pregnant, she was paler than normal, and had bags under her green eyes.

"Oh god Rose it is you."She squeled

"Nuh, it's Karma." I muttered to myself. Lissa looked at me with happy eyes, shit! That old man.

"Sorry i, uh have to go, i'l see you later" And with that i walked away.

"Old man, are you home?" compleat, silence. i took out my gun and loaded it

"This is not funny" Then i kicked the door open and shot everywhere in the room, randomly. I watched as bullets started to fly towards me. I threw out my hand and controlled the movmont, then i threw it back, so they had kinda shot themselves. I ran to the man's room, and guess what, he was sleeping!

"So, will you come with us?"Demanded Lissa from behinde me somewhere, well i knew where she was but i was intent on clearing my mess up. I polled out my phone and called the boss.

"Hey, Boss it's me. can i go home, i bored?" The answer was yes, only if the man was safe. I immediatly rang the amature department** spy's are divided into three groups, professional like rose, amature and junior. Amatures and juniors had to do what the professionals said and the professionals happened to be the only ones with single offices,segreteries and other things that marked them.**

I called Gina, my best friend and aslso amature.

"Hey, Gin it's me, take over please." Then i locked the phone, what i like ipones.

"Are youj coming?"Pestered Lissa from the doorway, i turned slowly to look at her.

"How about coming to my house?" Lissa nodded smilling. I just happened to glance at everyone and I saw _him_ again. God, not again.

I walked them to their cars then i went off to find my bike, it was a Harley Davidson** you can look them up, there really expensive and cool **and it was black. Being a spy payed well. When I drove up, I swear to god that Christen's eyes got bigger.

"Wanna ride?" I asked him, he praticlly flew out of the car and onto my bike.

"I didn't now you were soo eager, maybe i will also provide a bed." I shot at him sarcasticly, It was really funny the way his eyes popped out, had he forgotten our silent wars? How drepessing.

I drove the whole way refusing Christen to touch any part of of the bike except the seat. We got to my house faster than the others, so we waited around; we didn't talk it just felt nice to stay in such compainoble silence.

"Finally" I told them, i watched their reaction carefully. Lissa'a whole jaw dropped.

"Your job must pay well." Sid Mia enviously. I just shrugged, I opened the door and let everyone in then myself last. Before i could do the simple greetings my phone rang.

"Rosalinde Hathaway? OSS professional Spy." I wtched as everyone's jaw fell off it's hindgies.

"Trouble approching me and my friends please help" Trilled a femmine voice, I winced a little but assured i would help. I called another amature to do it for me, then i called my segretery and told her to answer all the calls as i had other thaings to do


End file.
